Poppies Disaster
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: Celty and Shinra want to go on a trip together,but they also end up with Izaya,Shizuo and Kadota joining them. After Shziuo and Izaya start a fight in the car, an accident occurs and they end up in the middle of nowhere. Shinra feels bad for upseting Celty and Izaya takes advantage of that. But what happens when his plan back fieres on him? Raira Highsschool days
1. Chapter 1

"God damn it! Why do I have to be in the same car with the louse?!" yelled a very unpleased Shizuo from the back of the car.

 _Shizuo, do we have to go over all of that again?_ Celty's fingers moved swiftly as she typed the message into her PDA, showing it to Shizuo. _This is just how things ended up. You'll have to manage._

"Hmm? What's that? Is Shizu-chan not pleased with me joining you in the trip? That's really selfish, you know?" said Izaya from the front seat, a smirk covering his face while dramatically moving his hands in the air. "You wound me!"

"That's it!" yelled Shizuo trying to stand up and reach towards Izaya's neck, but being held down by a struggling Celty.

"Shizuo, why don't you try to calm down? You're making Celty feel uncomfortable!" yelled Shinra in a panic, also trying to keep Shizuo under control.

Dotachin, who was driving, gave Izaya a sulky glare because of the disturbance he had caused in the mood, Izaya answering with a seemingly-innocent face. Eventually, Shizuo calmed down and growled in defeat. After a while Shizuo broke the silence with another question:

"Anyway, why am I in the back seat and that damn louse gets to sit in the front seat?!"

"You arrived last, Shizu-chan. It was your own fault, don't blame me for you being so slow" answered Izaya on a mocking tone, glancing at Shizuo, without bothering to even turn his head to look at Ikebukuro's strongest.

"Well if it weren't for you messing with me I would have been here on time. You should have let me snap your neck, without running away and getting me lost in the damn city!" yelled Shizuo in response to the other's remarks.

"Why don't you both take a breath of fresh air and stop arguing already. At least until we get there." Said Kadota with an exhausted voice.

"And anyway, why are we in a convertible car? " said Shizuo trying to change the subject and to calm down.

"Well what's wrong with traveling with a little style?" said Izaya while stretching his arms into the air.

"You'll have to thank my lovely Celty for that , you guys " said Shinra , reaching for Celty's hand and gently caressing it. "She turned her dear buddy, Shooter, into this fancy car just to get everyone together."

 _It's nothing, really, I just wish we could all just get along for one day._ Answered the dulahan, black smoke puffing in the air out of embarrassment .

Izaya chuckled _. It doesn't work like that. We can't just not hate each other for one day, only because someone inquired us to. It's hilarious how some people think the world works._ He thought.

"What's so damn funny, you louse?!" snapped Shizuo, clenching his fists. "You think you're smarter than everyone, don't you?!"

"I may not be smarter than everyone, but I'm sure as hell I can surpass that tiny protozoan brain of yours."

"Now you've done it…" said Shinra clinging to Celty for dear life. Celty hurried to type something into her PDA to calm down Shizuo, but the fortissimo of Ikebukuro already stood up and was reaching for Izaya's head.

"IZAYA !" he yelled trying to grab a handful of the other's raven hair. But Izaya was too fast and dodged his hand, revealing his switch blade and positioning it in a defensive manner.

"Ha! You always seem to prove my point in the next second, you protozoan." Said Izaya with a smirk and a mocking tone.

Shizuo was having a hard time trying to balance himself as the car was speeding down the highway. He grabbed the back door, crushing it. He growled as he knew it was Celty's motorcycle he was damaging. He was glaring at Izaya at such intensity, the other could feel the anger coming towards him. Izaya was amused. He wanted to know how far he could go with it.

"Well then, prove me wrong if you can! You know it's the truth." said Izaya before breaking into laughter, as he knew the other would be even more under the power of his unstoppable fit of rage.

"Damn you! Stop playing with me! I'm not your plaything, no one is, you fucking louse!" yelled Shizuo as he tried to grab Izaya several times, but failing. Izaya was ecstatic at the sight of Shizuo being blinded by anger. As he was dodging the others attacks, he placed his foot on the door to get some more distance in between the two.

Kadota was at his limit. The car was already hard enough to drive with two people fighting in it. While aimlessly throwing punches in Izaya's direction, Shizuo growled at the other's mobility. But he knew that was his limit, Izaya couldn't go any further, he couldn't run away anymore.

"You may think you're smarter than everyone, but not this time. You can't runaway anymore!" yelled Shizuo, a determined angry expression covering his face.

"Huh?" Izaya managed to say out of confusion, before the monster threw himself at the other.

The future-informant breaker dodged the punch thrown his way, but not without being crushed by the strongest man in Ikebukuro's weight when he fell over him. Shizuo also hit his head, hard, against the door, making a dent in it. Dotachin got hit in the face by Shizuo's foot, losing control of the car. He tried to grab the steering wheel again, but Shizuo's struggling feet continuously moving in his face prevented him from doing so. Izaya was pushing Shizuo's face away, but the damn monster was too heavy. Celty was in a total panic, trying to get Shizuo's feet out of Kadota's way. Shinra also tried to help her, but got hit in the face by Shizuo's struggling body parts, wrecking his glasses and laying limp in the back seat shortly afterwards.

Dotachin finally got his hands on the steering wheel, but it was too late. With a loud BUMP, they ended up crushing into a tree on the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes, everyone began to get back to their senses.

"Ugh, get off!" said Izaya with a frown, pushing Shizuo off him and out of the car. The other fell on the ground with a loud growl.

Dotachin opened his eyes to see blood coming out of his nose and also some red splashed on the steering wheel. He sighed before touching his nose to see if by any chance it was broken.

"It seems like I hit my head against the wheel…" said Kadota with a pained voice.

Izaya raised himself and got out of the car. He stretched his hands in the air to regain his composure and sighed, before turning towards the car.

"Hey, Dotachin, are you ok?" he asked, looking for any serious injuries over himself.

"I'm fine, aside from some bruises." Kadota answered in his usual calm voice.

"That will have to wait." Izaya stated "Since our doctor here will be out for a while."

Shinra was sprawled all over the back seats, not giving any signs of regaining consciousness. However, Celty was well aware, and worriedly checking her ex-motorcycle, black smoke escaping her body in abundance. After a few moments, her shoulders dropped in defeat and she got next to Shizuo, who was still laying on the ground.

 _Shizuo, are you all right ?_ Although Shizuo was well awake and pissed off, the message written on Celty's PDA earned no answer from Ikebukuro's strongest. He just growled. Celty knew this was Shizuo's attempt at not snapping again.

"And what a wonderful place to have a car crash in! In the middle of nowhere!" said Izaya sarcastically, putting both of his hands on his hips and looking towards the landscape being displayed in front of him.

They were surrounded by fields and fields of hay and poppies. It was a beautiful sight, but not in a moment like this, they could all agree on that one.

"So what now?" asked Shizuo, raising himself from the ground.

"We'll have to fix it." said Kadota as he got out of the car.

He lowered his head to check underneath the car. The front tiers were busted. He tried to reach for one of the broken pipes from beneath the car. Meanwhile Celty got Shinra out of the car, carrying him and laying him on the soft hay and poppies of the meadow not very far away from where the car crush had occurred.

"Hey, Shizuo, could you lift the car a little?" Dotachin asked Shizuo, who was still glaring at Izaya. Shizuo looked at the car and headed towards it. He grabbed it with one hand and lifted it in the air, above his head. Dotachin's hat fell off as he realized the car he was beneath of got almost thrown in the air from the force of Ikebukuro's strongest.

"Will this do?" asked Shizuo with his eyes half opened and his free hand laying on his hip. He was holding the car in the air like a waiter holds a tray of food. It didn't even budge.

"Y-Yeah…"answered Kadota getting off the ground and taking a better look at the underneath of the car which was now above him.

Meanwhile, Celty was looking for any serious injuries over Shinra's body. Suddenly Shinra started to move in his sleep and grabbed Celty by the arm and hugged it while moaning.

"Mmh…Celty…my dear Celty… you don't need to do all of that for me…you're too good to be true…" said Shinra as he kept dragging her by the arm. Eventually, he tried to kiss her and out of embarrassment and annoyance, she punched him in the belly, which made him yelp and regain consciousness the very next second.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch..." The doctor was moaning while rolling on the ground in pain. Celty was resting her hands on her hips as she was watching over the fit Shinra was having. After the other finally calmed down, he got up, his arms still firmly clutching his abdomen.

"That relly hurt…" said Shinra still a bit teary.

Celty's shoulders dropped again. She didn't know what to do in such a situation. She only tried to help Shinra have some good time off, since she knew he was going through some hard times. She offered to give him a ride to make him feel better. She even invited the few people she thought Shinra got along with. However, bringing Shizuo and Izaya closer than 5 feet to each other was not the brightest idea. _Oh my, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, a car crash occurs. Oh, Shinra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. Celty thought._

Shinra noticed Celty's body language and he knew very well that she was feeling miserable and blaming herself for everything that had happened. He wanted to thank her for everything she has done to make him feel better, but he knew too well that his way of showing affection didn't quite suit his dear Celty. He would just end up getting kicked around some more.

While the two 'lovers' were thoughtfully looking at the ground, Izaya was staring at them, feeling the tension that had built up between the two. Now, everything revolved around his power to make the situation benefit him. He was just so bored and the situation was so cliché. A couple of teenagers having a car crash because of a stupid argument. Or in this case, a monster that couldn't keep his wrath in check. He continued thinking about some way to transform this tedious incident into his very own entertainment. To turn something beautiful into something ugly.

He kept looking around for inspiration, until he heard Dotachin talking to Shizuo. Having the sharp ears he had he gave in to the chance to eavesdrop.

"Thank God Tom wasn't here." said Shizuo still leisurely holding the car above his head for Kadota to fix. Meanwhile Shziuo pulled out a cigarette, placed it between his lips and lighted it up.

"Yeah, no one should be in a car crash. Although he would have calmed you down a lot better than the rest of us." answered Kadota, still trying to repair what was left of the pipes beneath the car.

"It's not about that. If he would have come along, instead of Izaya let's say…" Shizuo stopped to glare at Izaya for a couple of moments. Izaya noticed that and waved at him with a bright smile on his face, just to mock Ikebukuro's fortissimo. "Everything would have been fine, but I found out a couple of weeks ago that he is allergic to poppies. And this place is full of them."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, there are a lot of them around here." Dotachin took a break to look around and observe the surroundings.

Meanwhile, Izaya's plan was already developing in his mind as a sly grin appeared on his face. He was looking at Shinra, who was still feeling miserable for dragging Celty into all of this mess. He bottled up the courage to go up to her and apologies for being unable to do anything to help her.

"Celty, I …" he was cut off by the dullahan who already had her message typed into her PDA. She knew what Shinra was going to say, she knew him to well.

 _It's all right, I'm not blaming myself. I offered to help you, so I'm not angry at anyone, especially not at you._

She sympathetically placed her hand on Shinra's shoulder before she turned around and left, heading for Dotachin and Shizuo, who were fixing the car. Shinra just stood there, looking at her leaving with sorrow in his eyes. He lowered his head, looking at the ground, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Hey, Shinra, what happened ? You look miserable." Said Izaya, approaching his classmate. His words were filled with compassion and pity, but he was proudly displaying one of his famous devious smiles.

"Ah, Izaya, it's just that…" he sighed " I feel bad for making her go through all of this. Moreover, she did all of this to make me feel better. She even invited you guys, just for things to turn out like this."

Izaya was still looking at Shinra talking about what he felt, despite not being interested in what he had to say in the slightest. He just wanted to use his sorrow against him. And it was the perfect chance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, why don't you do something to make Celty feel better? For example, give her something that symbolizes, let's say, your affection towards her." Izaya put his hand on Shinra's shoulder, trying to give him some hope. Shinra raised his head to look at Izaya with a confused expression. But hope could definitely be noticed in his expression.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Shinra, now fully paying attention to Izaya's idea.

"I mean you should give her something to symbolize what you feel for her. Something that says 'I forgive you. It's all right.' You understand?" answered Izaya a little annoyed at how slow Shinra caught up.

"That's brilliant! Thank you! But I have no idea what to give her…" said Shinra puffing with enthusiasm and grabbing both of Izaya's hands in appreciation, before calming down and showing a thoughtful expression. Izaya was taken aback by the other's sudden outburst of emotion, but nevertheless, he continued with his plan, not removing his hands from the other's grasp.

"Well, let's think about something we can do now. Something you can cheer her up with." said Izaya feigning a thinking expression. Shinra was also intensively concentrating.

"I know." said Izaya, pretending to be surprised by a flicker newly shown to him "How about a crown of poppies. It's not hard to make and I'm sure you can manage that." Izaya was concentrating on reading the other's expression, doubting his plan for a moment.

"That's amazing! I always wanted to do something like that for her. That's one awesome idea. I'm sure she'll love it. Thank you, Izaya!" said Shinra with the brightest smile.

Of course the fool wouldn't realize it right away. He is so simple minded. The smallest trace of Izaya's doubt had vanished by the time the future-doctor finished speaking. Now all he had to do was lay back and watch things go smoothly. Now his biggest concern was finding a comfortable place to watch his plan develop in front of him. Maybe the car crash wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Shinra was dizzily looking around for as many poppies as possible. He wanted not any kinds of poppies. He wanted the prettiest and the most special ones. Just like his Celty. That simple thought brought a smile to his face. He started gathering the flowers he thought were the best. Then, his quest continued with finding a spot well hid from the others, including Celty, and skilfully building a tiny crown out of the surrounding hay and flowers.

While Celty was helping Kadota with the car repairs and chatting with Shizuo on her PDA, Shinra was still struggling to tie the first two flowers together. Izaya had been quietly peaking at Shinra through the piles of hay and red flowers which made it hard for him to clearly see what the other was doing. Izaya knew too well that patience was not his trump card and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"What's taking you so long?" Izaya was now standing next to Shinra, looking at him in a tedious manner to hide the annoyance that had built up inside him.

"I'm still…trying to…ugh! I can't get my head round this!" whisper-yelled Shinra dropping the flowers from his hands in defeat. "I can't even do this much for my dear Celty!" the future-doctor was on the verge of tears, but suddenly Izaya sat down next to Shinra.

"How about I help you out with this a little?" said Izaya taking two flowers into his hands and looking at Shinra, waiting for an answer.

"Really?!" said Shinra out of excitement, staring at Izaya in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Izaya knew it was out of character for him to offer to help others without expecting anything in return, but he gave it a shot anyway. He shuddered at the mere answer he gave. He sounded friendly. _How disgusting._ He thought. But it was all for his own entertainment. It wasn't his fault that Shinra was so clumsy and couldn't even tie some flowers together. He decided he had to step in for his plan to work perfectly. At Shinra's pace, they would have fixed the car before he could finish his plan and amuse himself. _That would be so boring, I don't want that._ Izaya thought. _I'll just have to play along._

"But, don't tell anyone I helped you. Remember. This is _your_ gift to Celty." Continued Izaya, pressing his index finger against his lips.

"Roger!" answered Shinra happily, unaware of Izaya's plans.

Izaya skilfully tied a dozen poppies together in less than 5 minutes. Meanwhile, Shinra was in awe at the fast pace the other's fingers moved. It was like he had been doing this for years.

"Here. Now go impress her, you stud." said Izaya on a mocking tone, offering the little crown made out of flowers to the other. Shinra was beaming, being proud of the little offering 'he made' for his dear Celty. With this, she was sure to forgive him. Maybe they would even hug. And maybe they would stay like that for a while. He was woken up from his day-dreaming by Izaya, who was unimpressed, violently shaking his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews (esspecially the guest who pointed out certain aspects of the story, bless you, random citizen), for following my story and for favoriting it. I appreciate each and every one of you very much. Thank you for sticking with my story till the very end. This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading.**

"Y-Yeah! Thanks! I'll take care of the rest!" said Shinra in a panic, not knowing which way to go. Izaya nodded, acknowledging the other's gratitude.

Izaya then put some distance between the two. He hid behind a tree and then just waited for the climax of his plan. A devious smirk appeared once again on his face as he knew it was too late for Shinra to realize what he was about to do. All that was left to do was watch his scheme unfold in front of him. _This is going to be so much fun. I just can't get enough of people not realizing their own stupidity. It's like they are begging me to deceive them. So much fun!_

 _OK, Shinra, you are the man. Just go up to her and give it to her. Also, say something cool, like… Celty, you are my queen! No! That's too cheesy for her. She doesn't like things like that. Just keep it simple, Shinra. Please forgive me, Celty! No! I would seem like too much of a wimp. Ugh…I'll just go with the flow. Just tell her what you feel!_

After Shinra had finally bottled up the courage to go talk to Celty, he gave a powerful sigh and clenched his fists out of determination. He then headed towards the still-broken-but-almost-fixed car.

"All right, I should be done in a couple of minutes." Announced Dotachin, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Celty then proceeded to write into her PDA. _Thank you, Kadota. We wouldn't have pulled through without you._

 _"_ It's nothing, really. Knowing stuff about cars just happened to come in handy right now. That's all." Kadota blushed a little at Celty's appreciation, while rubbing the back of his head.

 _Shizuo, doesn't your arm hurt from holding the car all this time?_ Celty then showed Shizuo her PDA.

"Not really. And even if it did hurt, I would just hold it with my left arm." Answered Shizuo nonchalantly.

Celty nodded, understanding what Shizuo meant.

"Umm, Celty, can we talk for a bit?" said Shinra a little shy, pulling her by the sleeve to get her attention. Celty immediately directed her gaze at Shinra. She followed him further from where the car-crash had occurred, However, Izaya still being able to watch and hear them from behind one of the nearby trees.

Shinra suddenly stopped, Celty bumping into him. He then turned around with a determined expression and grabbed Celty by her hands. Celty was panicked. She didn't know what this meant. _I still don't completely understand humans._ She thought.

"I know that you didn't mean for all of this to happen. I know that you organized this trip to make me feel better. But just by seeing you do all of this just for me makes me feel like a bundle of joy. So I just wanted to tell you not to blame yourself, because you are amazing, regardless of what will ever happen." Celty's hand started trembling out of embarrassment. She had never heard Shinra be so honest regarding his emotions. That made her feel happy. She reached for her PDA and started typing something, but Shinra stopped her by placing his hand over the screen.

"And I wanted to make something for you! Something that symbolizes my appreciation towards you!" He then reached for the poppy crown and showed it to her. Celty was curiously looking at the assembly of red flowers.

"It's a crown! Made out of poppies!" said Shinra with a smile, holding the crown in his hands.

Celty made a movement as if she sighed. Shinra was giving her a questioning look. Celty then started rubbing the back of her neck out of awkwardness. She reached for her PDA once more, but Shinra stopped her again. He had noticed that she didn't feel comfortable receiving his gift and he didn't know why.

"What is it? Do you not like it ?" said Shinra, some panic being felt in his voice.

 _Oh, that's right, it's a human thing to make crowns out of flowers! She may not know what it is! Silly me!_ Shinra thought.

"Oh! I bet you are wondering what it's for! Well you see, you just take it … and put it … on your …"Shinra's shoulders dropped and expression changed. "… Head … "

Shinra dropped the little crown to the ground and hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Celty gave him a couple of pats on the back.

"Oh my God! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry! Now you must be feeling even more horrible because of me!" said Shinra in a shaky voice, revealing his face which was covered in tears and snot.

Izaya was having a hard time keeping his voice in check as he was covering his mouth with his hands. He was on the verge of breaking into a hysteric fit of laughter. His plan worked out perfectly and poor Shinra didn't even suspect a thing.

Celty finally got a hold of her PDA and started typing a long message while Shinra was still sobbing. She then showed it to him.

 _It's all right, you don't have to apologies! It is very nice of you to have thought of something like this. You don't have to blame yourself either. I know how you feel. But let's agree that no one is at fault for what happened today._

Shinra was reading while he was wiping the snot off his face with his sleeve. Celty then typed another message.

 _It's not that I didn't like it and I don't think you did something horrible. I actually really like it. And I appreciate the fact that you forgot for a moment that I was a monster and you just thought I was human, like you. That's nice of you. I appreciate it very much. I should be the one thanking you._

Shinra was staring at the screen with a doubt founded look on his face. Celty then put her PDA in her pocket and picked the crown made out of poppies from the ground. She looked at it for a couple of moments and then she took off her helmet, placing the crown on her neck. It looked like a necklace made out of flowers. She then put her helmet back and caressed the petals of the gift she had just received.

Shinra was looking at Celty with a big smile, however, filled with sorrow. He took a step forward and hugged the dullahan.

"Oh, Celty. How could you ever think you are a monster? You are the most kind-hearted person I have ever met. You always seem to bring a smile to my face, even in the darkest moments! You are a true wonder!" said Shinra in his usual confident tone. He could see that Celty was no longer troubled. Moreover, she looked stunning with that new bright red flower necklace he had given her.

"It suits you very well." Said Shinra caressing the petals of the flowers that were surrounding Celty's neck. She nodded, sharing his opinion. Feeling happy to have received a gift meant to cheer her up. It really did cheer her up. She was happy.

"Hey, guys, I think we fixed the car!" Shizuo yelled to be heard over the distance the two have put between them.

"Let's get going, we don't want the engine to fail again!" continued Dotachin, waving at them.

"We're coming!" yelled back Shinra. He gently grabbed Celt's hand, their fingers intertwining.

Izaya came out from behind the tree, a scowl twisting his features. _It did not go just as planned. I didn't want them to end up happy. But it seems like they did. Ugh, well. That's what's so interesting about humans. Their unpredictability._ He saw Shinra notice him and put on a smile, just for show. Shinra smiled and nodded his head in excitement at the sight of Izaya, thanking him for his help without actually talking. As soon as Shinra's eyes were not on him anymore, his smile turned into a frown. He followed them to the car which now seemed to work just fine.

"What's up, louse? Did you want to get stuck in here forever?" said Shizuo, on a mocking tone.

"Mind your own business, monster. It's not me who has anger issues." Answered Izaya, one of his eyebrows twitching and his eyes not bothering to meet Shizuo's angry gaze.

"You little…" said Shziuo clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

Kadota quickly stepped in and put himself between the two, shaking his head, while looking at Shizuo.

"Grrr…"Shizuo calmed down, but not without a scowl. "Fine." Shziuo stepped into the back seat once more, everyone returning to their initial seats. Celty and Shinra were still holding hands. Dotachin put his hands on the steering wheel, ready to start the car. Shizuo was looking at Celty's new crimson red flower 'crown' after he had calmed down. And Izaya was looking out the car with a bored expression. He didn't like his plans not succeeding. Especially when they ended up back firing on him.

"All right! Let's go!" said Dotachin and with a twist of the car-keys, the engine started and they were back on the high-way. Everybody sighed at the sound of the engine working, knowing that they would not need to spend one more minute in this deserted poppy filled plain.


End file.
